


Juliet

by nerdramyeon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Spoilers!, current & past settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdramyeon/pseuds/nerdramyeon
Summary: Kaneki is a literature nerd.





	Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first time posting a work on this site. And the occasion is the celebration of Touka's birthday through tumblr's [kirishimaweek](https://kirishima-week.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Also, I recommend you listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVJp307TNTY) while reading.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my tiny, bittersweet celebration of Touka's birthday! ;u;
> 
> Thanks a bunch to my [friend](http://kim-wonsik.tumblr.com/) who beta-read me!

“Touka-chan, when is your birthday?” Ken asked during their break at Antique. Touka knew they would be considered friends by now and it was only normal to ask your friend about such facts, but still. After all, she knew Yoriko’s and it was only fair to share such information with Ken, in exchange for learning more about him, even if she had dearly wanted to fight this curiosity at first. 

“July first” she answers simply, moving closer to the window and taking a glance at the humans and ghouls living beyond. 

“Oh!” 

Touka turned around again after hearing Ken’s surprise. Naturally, she felt curious about the reason why he’d sounded so shocked, pretty white fingers brushing her purple hair behind her ear before she questions: 

“What? Why ‘oh’? Are you stupid?” She can’t help herself whenever she witnesses one of Ken’s naive actions. The young man doesn’t look too bothered, but instead deep in thought, as if lost in an inner dialogue – and it appeared as if that was the case. 

Once he seemed to be sure of himself, a large smile appeared on his lips. But despite the addition to his dumb look (no doubt aggravated by that eye patch), Touka remained silent, waiting for what he had to say. 

“It’s just like Juliet!” he finally exclaims. And… it’s very stupid, but Touka couldn’t stop the rush of blood washing over her features – she’s blushing at the comparison. Thankfully, it only lasted a few seconds before she’s once more showing her best effort at indifference to the male. 

“You’re such a literature nerd.” she commented, rolling her eyes. But of course, Ken was unable to deny it. 

“I remember my teacher mentioned it in high school. Shakespeare’s Juliet was born on July 1!” And before Touka knew it, he went on in his usual, excitable manner, a tone that rises whenever Ken is passionate about something. “It was very interesting to analyse this fact because if you make the calculation, it actually means Juliet has been conceived October 31st or November 1, but in both cases, it was a celebration of the dead.” 

Touka could feel a very unpleasant feeling crawling beneath her skin as Ken was speaking – unaware of the clumsiness of his words. “It was like prediction about Juliet’s macabre destiny. Shakespeare is such a smart man, giving such interesting details. I remember my younger self was completely fascinated with such facts! And just how detailed and interesting a writer’s work can be.” He stopped and-- Suddenly, there’s realisation setting all over Ken’s face. He whitened over already fair features and his shoulder sagged. “I—I’m sorry, Touka-chan, I didn’t mean to say that your destiny is—,”

“I know,” she quickly cut him off before he could say anything clumsier and make them both feel embarrassed.

It’s true. It’s very interesting and Touka never heard about that fact before, nor did she ever read “Romeo and Juliet”. She simply doesn’t see the romanticism in two young humans killing themselves over family tensions and love. 

To die because of love. How stupid.

* * *

 

July 1

Touka was laying in her cell, deep down beneath the 24th Ward. She didn’t know what exactly pushed her to remember this terrible discussion save for the bittersweet feeling accompanying the memories, and the fact it all brought a soft smile to her lips.

“Touka-chan!” 

She looked at the man standing by the door; he was nothing like he used to be, whether physically or mentally – though she knew for a fact that he was still a literature nerd. 

“Mm, Ken.” She sat up, smiling large, flashing perfect white teeth to her lover. She proceeded to get up, asking, “what are you waiting for?” – only to be stopped by Ken. 

“Ah! No, no. Please sit back,” he objected, looking genuinely embarrassed. It was the only reason Touka obeys, sitting down again onto her bed. 

“Please close your eyes.” The sweetness of his voice convinced her not to fight or tease back, and she obediently stayed put, shutting both, listening to the careful footsteps against the floor. And when she opened her eyes again, the first thing she sees in front of her is a big, red and white cake. It doesn’t take more than a second for Touka to recognise the work of her best friend – who can still bake such a beautiful thing for her despite everything she went through… Ironically, because of Touka herself. And it isn’t like her to tear up easily, but these past few months have set her on a self-discovery of different facets of herself, and she ended up bringing both hands over her cheeks, discreetly wiping beneath her eyes with her thumbs. If Ken noticed her show of vulnerability, he doesn’t comment. Instead, he smiled happily.

“Happy birthday, Touka-chan,” 

She smiled in return, but remained silent. They both knew of the emotions muting her, which doesn’t hinder Ken as he spoke up. 

“Have Ayato and Yomo-san visited you yet?” 

Touka nodded, pointing at the gift boxes on her desk. It took a great deal to swallow the emotions swarming her body at that very moment. 

“They didn’t stay for too long. They had more to do outside,” 

Ken’s lips spread once more in that infamously, disastrously sweet smile. This time however, Touka can read that it was apologetic more than anything, rolling her eyes, aiming for the middle of his chest when she swatted at him for it. 

“Don’t you dare go thinking it’s your fault. People are going on missions and doing what they do for themselves too, not only because you’re suggesting they do it,”

Ken’s embarrassed laughter resonated against the cold walls. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that it’s your birthday and—,” 

“No,” 

Touka nodded toward the cake amusedly. “Is that my present?” 

“Ah, yes. It’s part of it. I guessed you would be happy with a cake Yoriko made. She’s doing well, mostly worried about you and… the baby,” 

The latter, he added with his voice hushed, as if frightened for what would happen if somebody was to overhear. Touka’s eyes glint with something again. It was as bittersweet as much everything else today, and refrains from making an idle comment about how terrible the cake would be for her digestive system. 

“I’ll be sure to thank her properly,” she finally said, taking the cake in her hands, but setting it down onto the floor. She wasn’t going to try and eat it now. “But first, I’d like to thank my lover properly and claim my birthday present,” 

That was all it took for the man who some ghouls call their King, CCG, the one humans fear, to start blushing like a schoolgirl. Touka only chuckled and pressed her lips to his – they have done it countless times since that one night, but kiss right then still held an element of bashfulness to it. 

“Did you just call me your birthday present?” is all Ken got out before he was shut up by another kiss, delicate hands travelling up his chest to start popping the buttons of his shirt on by one. 

* * *

 

They’re laying in bed, naked and snuggled together. Touka’s hair is unkempt and Ken’s cheeks remain a bit rosy from what they did, lips connecting once again while he runs his hand through her hair to try tame it a little. The look in his eyes is very loving, tender, there is no more hint of reserve compared to when he first stepped in the room earlier. Touka’s face is only marked with happiness. She looked truly beautiful right now despite her questionable health – and that’s all because of him. 

Touka cracked upon seeing the crease forming between his eyebrows, pressing her thumb against the skin there – she knew he must have been thinking of the time he had been “careless”, the time they’d first had sex. “I said you should stop worrying and thinking everything is your fault. I wanted this. I wanted the baby growing inside and I will eat this whole cake if it helps me keep it alive.” Because as per usual, Touka was truly strong of mind, and Ken can only comply, expression relaxing as he pressed another kiss to her temple.

“I know, Touka-chan,” 

Silence settled between them for a few minutes, but that doesn’t mean the cuddle session diminished in intensity. Touka’s laughter rung out in the room, though it seemed to be more of a scoff this time. “Hey, Kaneki,” she started with his surname, and Ken truly tried his best not to cringe. “Do you remember when you first asked me about my birthday?” 

Of course he does. And he ended up blushing again, wishing he could disappear in this moment. 

“Oh God, we said never again! We’re not going to discuss it again,” 

“You were such an awful flirt back then,” Touka continues, much to his dismay. 

“Touka-chan!”

“Mentioning morbid destiny right to a girl’s face… That’s so you,” 

So Ken tried again, sounding both indignant, whiny, defensive about his tactics, or lack thereof. “Touka, please. It’s just a literature piece. It’s nothing like that in real life,” 

Touka wouldn’t let down that easily, shrugging in her lover’s arms. “We don’t know that. I could still die young,” 

But at this, Ken is turning into the King in him, shooting her something serious, unhappy, discontent written all over his features.

“I refuse,”

He pauses, moving atop Touka only to pin her down using his weight, to stop her from moving an inch. “I won’t allow that. I will never allow you to leave me,” 

Touka would admit it now that she felt truly intimidated, but she doubted Ken would notice. Touka wasn’t the type to blush even when her heart is racing against his chest. 

“I don’t want to know what it’s like to live with you,” he continued, even if he kind of already experienced that in the past, and it had only resulted in him bursting out into tears the first time he saw her again. Touka recalled very easily the first time he walked into ‘:Re’ and made eye contact with her. Neither of them want to know once again what it would be like to be separated. 

Touka’s arms wrapped around his neck lovingly and she pulled him closer to her, kissing him. “I’m never going to disappear if you don’t want me to,” It’s so unlike her to be cheesy but today is a special day: it’s her birthday and she was hit by the memories of their past. Whether it be Ken’s clumsy comment about Juliet, about dying, or the way he had spilled coffee the time she asked whether he was a virgin. Even the way he freaked out when he found out about her pregnancy. Every memory had become precious to her, and she wouldn’t let go of them quite so easily. 

She knew her birthdate must hold some kind of tragic fate. She knew she might lose her family, her friends, her lover. She was aware that the baby growing inside her might not get through it, but she doesn’t want to lose hope. Just as Juliet didn’t lose hope until she was met with a dead Romeo. 

To die because of love. It is not stupid at all. She now can understand it all.


End file.
